crystal fire brine and kawii kitsune, daughters of herobrine
by Crystal fire brine
Summary: crystal and kitsune are the daughters of herobrine, they are both griefers. i don't own minecraft i only own the oc's. pls don't hate two much. characters: skydoesminecraft, einshine, freddisaal, jinbop, bajancanadian, Jerome, truemu, and the rest of teamcrafted. also herobrine. please fell free to comment on this story X3 )
1. Chapter 1

hi readers! this is my first story, please don't hate too much on this. also I will add pictures of my oc's but until then here are their descriptions.

Crystal fire brine: flaming brunet hair, white glowing eyes, a crop top that is designed to look like fire, blue shorts, fox ears, and a fox tail. red shoes

kawii kitsune: fox anthro, normal eyes that glow in the dark, crop top, shorts, claws, fox paws for feet.

* * *

The rain was pouring down; a father and his two five year old daughters were standing in front of the grave of their mother.

"Daddy, I wish mommy were here still, I miss her" the girls where hugging their father tightly, their eyes glowing faintly in the dark.

"I miss her too, I miss her too" the father picked up his daughters "come on, let's get home, you girls need your rest"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Le magical time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal fire brine's P.O.V

"Has anyone seen my scythe? I can't find it anywhere?" I yelled

"Did you check the living room?

"Found it!"

Today we were griefe the second largest city in minecraftia. (The largest city is in the ather and since we were born in the neather we can't go to the ather.)

"You ready to go, crystal?" my sister, kawii kitusne (or kit) asked.

"Hell yea, let's do this!" we grabbed our weapons and TNT then teleported away.

* * *

hi readers sorry for such a short chapter, like i said it is my first story, hoped you liked it! also I will write more then one chapter, I just have school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the meeting

"Ok kit, you know the plan, you get all the valuables and I kill people, you know, how we usually do." I said to kit before we started to grief the city.

"Just the way I like it." Kit said as I handed her an ender chest. We would always grief like this. I would do most of the killing wile kit got all the butter (gold), emeralds, Redstone, iron, diamonds, and anything else that we wanted.

"Oh, kit do you think you could get me some more note books and art pencils when you get the stuff, we are starting to run low," I said, kit and I when we aren't griefing we are drawing, watching anime, reading manga, and making our own manga; we do have school though.

"Well I was going to going to grab some anyway, can't have too much" kit smiled. I pulled out my computer and hacked into the city's main satellite and got the song we always use when we grief. ( watch?v=cRgPj35FZS4 )

"You ready?" I asked kit.

"Hell yea!" kit yelled as she went into the city. I hit play on the music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~le magical youi time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were flying as fast as we could away from the city. We had just finish griefing it and the military was coming after us. We flew into the woods and kept going. I looked back. None of the overworlders followed us in.

"That's weird," I said, "they aren't following us into the woods."

"Well, let's keep going in case they change their minds." Kit said. I nodded in reply. We flew until we reached a small beach. There was a small cabin and a volleyball court. There was also a dock and a few lounge chairs. We herd laughing coming from the cabin. We flew into the tree tops and looked down. Four people came out of the cabin, one girl, and three guys. I immediately recognized on of them, it was our father.

"Kit," I whispered, "dad's down there"

"I know, I see him," she whispered back. We silently flew down to the ground and ran a good distance back so they could not see us.

"Ok, what the hell is dad doing here? I thought he was at home" kit said in confusion.

"I'm just as confused as you," I said "here I have an idea, let's..."

"Girls, what are you doing here?"

We turned around to see our dad and two other guys standing behind us.

"Well we just finish griefing and we didn't want the police to find out where the portal was so we flew into the forest" kit said nervously.

"Ok, now why aren't you girl's heading to the portal?" our dad, herobrine, shot us a confused look.

"Well we had so much fun griefing when we were flying we ran out of energy so we landed so we could catch our breath." I mostly lied, we were tired, but that was not why we stopped.

"So dad, who's this?" kit pointed to the two other men, who were silent until now.

"Well, this is my cousin shine," my dad pointed to the one with brown hair, a black mask, and he had our family eyes, "and this is Freddie, his friend and griefing partner" he pointed to a guy with blond hair.

"Nice to meet you girls" shine and Freddie said.

"Now girls, I have a surprise for you," my dad led us to the cabin and grabbed something off the table and handed them to us. He had given us new swim suits.

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" kit and I said as we raced to find a spot to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Race you to the water kit!" I yelled as we ran to the beach. I beat her to the water "yes! I won!" I threw my hands in the air. Kit splashed me. I took an empty bucket out of my inventory and secretly filled it with water.

"Hey kit, guess what." I said in a mocking tone.

"Wha…" kit said as I dumped the bucket over her head

"Hey!" kit yelled as she chased after me. We chased each other around until we were out of breath. We sat in the shallow water while we caught our breath. Herobrine, Shine, and Freddie were relaxing on the beach. I heard four male voices coming from the woods.

"Hey kit, I hear someone coming" I whispered.

"I know I hear them too" kit whispered back.

Suddenly, four people came out of the woods. Shine and Freddie raced to meet them then they led them towards us. One was wearing a black and gray shirt, black pants, and an amulet with an ender gem in the center; the second one had a white and purple jacket with white pants. The third was a purple dinosaur with an eye patch; and the last one had a beard, a black shirt and pants, and a z shaped necklace. They introduced themselves as sky, Jin, barny, and max.

"Hi, my name's kawii kitsune but you can just call me kit and this is my sister, crystal" kit said.

"Hi" I said a little bit shyly.

Sky, Jin, and Barny went into the cabin to change. Kit and I went back into the water. Later sky, jin, and barny came out with a smirk on their faces. Suddenly, they rushed us with water guns. Before they could spray kit and I we dove under the water. When we came up for air I had spawned in two water guns. I handed one to kit. The boys were waiting for us.

"NOW KIT!" I yelled. Kit and I sprayed the boys then we ran out of water we ran away as fast as we could with the boys tailing us. Suddenly something wrapped around my leg and pulled me and kit under the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kit, Jin, and I were dragged under the water. I looked down and saw what had grabbed us. It was a colossal squid (colossal squid are 10 times larger than normal squids. They are also twice as annoying.). I had very little air and my lungs felt like they were on fire. We finally came to a small under-water castle. Inside the castle there was air. They dragged us and threw us into a large cell.

"LET US GO IMMIDIATLY OR ELSE!" I screamed.

"Be quiet, we are never going to let you go. Your friends of our enemy sky, so were never going to let you go." One of the squids said.

"What are you planning to do with us?" kit yelled.

"What do you think we're going to do? We're going to torture you until sky comes" another squid said. The two squids left the room. I tried to teleport us out but my powers weren't working except that I could make a small flame and my natural fox hearing.

"Crap, I can't use my powers. Kit, you having any luck?" I said with a defeated tone.

"Nope, I can't even levitate" kit said. I sighed

"Well, it looks like we are going to be here awhile" Jin said.

~~~~~~~Einshine's POV. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal, kit, and Jin where just pulled under the water. My cousin and I tried to grab the girls while sky try to save Jin.

"We were too late, they were pulled under too fast." My cousin, herobrine, said. Sky was crouched near the water.

"Dam squids" sky mumbled "this isn't the first time they have kidnaped my friends, they kidnaped deadlox twice"

"So you know where they are?" shine asked.

"Yes, but it's going to be hard." Sky said "they have probably raised the security too, since kit and crystal are herobrine's daughters"

"So what's the plan?" Freddie said.

"Easy, we break into the squid's main base and get them out" sky said as he pulled a butter sword.

"Ok, let's go get my daughters back" herobrine said.

~~~~~~~~crystal's pov. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope we can break out of here soon. I can't use any of my powers" I said "all I can do is make a small fire."

"Well a small fire is better than nothing. If we had any sticks we could make a camp fire to keep warm but…" kit's voice trailed off.

"I think I have some sticks on me" Jin said "I had used their leaves for an experiment and I put the sticks in my inventory to get rid of. I guess I forgot I left them in there tell now." Jin said as he pulled some sticks out of his inventory.

"Well it's a good thing you left them in or else we would freeze to death. The dam squids gave us no blankets, pillows, or food." Kit said. I took the sticks and put them into a pile and lit a small one and threw it in. The fire slowly started to grow.

"Let there be warmth" I said. Kit laughed as we all moved closer to the fire.

"Luckily those dam squids don't know what it means to search someone" Jin said. I looked in my inventory to see if I was missing anything. Sure enough everything was still there. I pulled out my lock picks (I had made them one day when I was bored). I walked over to the lock and started to pick it. After a few seconds it was open.

"Bingo!" I yelled.

"Yea, let's get out of here." Kit said as she and Jin walked out. We snuck into the hall. Suddenly we heard a loud scream. We ducked around the nearest corner. I peeked around. A squid was running out of a room. After it was out of sight we slipped into the room. We saw a large room full of squid eggs in incubators. At the end of the room we saw an enormous egg. I heard someone coming towards us. We ducked down behind some of the boxes under the incubators. Two squids walked in.

"We don't have any room for this egg and no one want's it, not even the mother." One squid said.

"Well tomorrow we'll have to get rid of it. Now why don't you go home, your shift ends in a few minutes anyway." The other squid said. The two walked out of the room. We stood up and I walked over to the egg and picked it up.

"Crystal, what are you doing?" kit said.

"You herd what they said. No one want's it so I'm going to save them some trouble and take it" I said.

"Ok but if it slows us down I'm getting rid of it" kit said. I put the egg in my inventory. We walked down the hall, every once and a wile ducking behind a corner. We finally reached a way out.

"Ok, now take a deep breath, it's going to be a long swim" I said. We all took a big, deep, breath and swam towards the surface. My lungs started to hurt when we finally reached the surface. We all were breathing heavy. We swam quickly to the beach to find that the rest of the boys and my dad were about to come in after us. They had on butter armor and everything.

"Crystal, kit, you're ok!" my dad ran to hug us.

"Dad, we can't breathe" I laughed.

"I'm just glad you're safe" my dad said, still hugging us.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Jin said. We all laughed.

"Hey, let's get you dried off, I'm pretty sure you all have had enough excitement for one day" Einshine said. Our dad handed us our towels and we headed back to the cabin to change. Afterwards we all headed back to our own houses. I went into my room and tried to find a good hiding place for the egg. It was too big to fit under the bed. I ended up putting it in my closet wrapped in a blanket (to keep it from cracking, blankets in the neather don't actually keep you warm, they cool you down since it is pretty warm there) . I ran downstairs to see what kit was up to.

"Hey, crystal, do you want to watch attack on titan or black butler?" kit said as she was switching between the two channels.

"oh, that's a hard one, wait, looks like after black butler, attack on titan is on so we can get the best of both worlds" I said "I'll make the Ramon."

"Ok, but I do the eggs, you always make them runny" kit said

"Well if you would stop taking my bowl they wouldn't be runny" I said. We both laughed. We both knew I could not for the life of me boil eggs.

~~~~~~~~~~ Le magical konata time skip –w—lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Girl's. Can you come down here for a sec." my dad yelled.

"ok dad" I said, kit and I walked down stairs.

"shine and Freddie were wondering if you two wanted to go griefing with them." my dad said.

" oh hel yea, lets so this!" kit and I yelled.

* * *

sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been hard. but I wrote a longer chapter this time. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Crystal, wake up!" kit shook me awake.

"Five more minutes" I groaned.

"Crystal, it's the first day of school, and it's our first time going to an actual overworld school!" kit said. Our school had apparently been blown up by a group of delinquent gasts. Sky was able to get us into an overworld school so we could keep up on our schooling. The school was in sky's kingdom so we would be learning the same stuff we would in the neather just P.E. would be easier. Unfortunately, since we're in the overworld we have to keep our identities secrete so notch doesn't know we're here. The school had a forest behind it with a small hilled clearing with a cherry tree and a cave.

"Ok, I'm getting up" I groaned. We slipped on our uniforms. Our uniforms looked like they were from yandere simulator. I used a special spell to change my eye color (to hide my identity)

"So you're going with red eyes huh?" kit said "it's pretty cool, now watch this" kit said as she used a spell to make her look like a girl with a fox ear headband and fake tail. I made my tail and fox ears look how kit's look.

"You ready girls?" my dad said as we walked into the living room.

"We just need to slip our shoes on." Kit said as she tied the lace of one shoe. We teleported into the forest then met sky by the cherry tree.

"Ok girls, here are your schedules, now remember, do not reveal your selves unless you absolutely need to, ok." Sky said.

"We promise we won't reveal ourselves unless we absolutely need to." Both kit and I said.

"ok, good luck!" sky said. Kit and I walked to the school.

"Ok so our home room is la. We have Mrs. Alex" I said. We headed to our lockers.

"Ugh. Who are you two?" A voice said behind us. We quickly turned around. A blond girl was standing behind us "hello, are you two deaf? I said who the fuck are you." She said in a rude tone.

"We're new here, we were homeschooled up until now." I said

"Ok I didn't need your entire fucking life story. I'm mensuinu and I suggest that if you want to survive the school year you better do what I say or else." Mensuinu said as her entourage started to walk up behind her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you bitch" Mensuinu punched me hard in the arm. I held kit back from killing here. Kit's eyes changed. Her eyes resembled one's of a nine tails fox.

"Kit calm down. Let's go get to class." I said as we started to walk away. Suddenly, someone from mensuinu's group grabbed my arm.

"Let go off me" I raised my body temp just enough to make him let go.

"What the hell, she just burned my hand" he said. Kit and I walked to class as fast as we could. We found our seats just as the bell rang.

"Ok that was close" kit said. Her seat was next to me. We were in the back of the room in the middle two desks. The teacher walked in the room.

"Good morning class. I am Mrs. Alex." The teacher said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le magical time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, why do overworld schools give so much homework!" kit said.

"It's too hot in the neather for homework. It would normally just burn in the heat. And gasts can't hold a pencil." I said. We walked through the forest to the clearing and sat by the cherry tree and started our homework.

"Finally finished" kit sighed

"And just in time too" I said "here comes sky"

"So how was your first day at school?" sky asked

"Good, more homework than we are used to though" kit said.

"And this one girl, Mensuinu, was being really rude," I said "she punched me in the arm" I lifted my arm to show him my bruise.

"Well, if she bothers you again, just tell me" Sky said "now let's go get that bruise taken care of."

We walked to sky's castle. Along the way, people were staring at kit and I.

"Sky, why are people staring?" kit said nervously.

"it's ok, they've just never seen you before. Trust me, they'll warm up to you." Sky said.

We arrived at the gate of sky castle. There were two guards standing by the each side of the gate. Sky nodded to the guards. They opened the gate. We walked through and the guards shut the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sky led us down the halls of his castle. He stopped at a door with a red cross and opened it.

"ok now let's get that bruise taken care of," sky said as he examined my bruise "looks like it has a cut going right down the middle, lets clean that up" sky and pulled out a first aid kit. Kit was looking at a picture on the wall.

"Hey, what's this" kit was pointing at the photo. Sky had just finishing bandaging my arm.

"It's a photo of a team I was a part of, it was called 'team crafted'. We disbanded the group a long time ago" sky said.

"Who's this" kit pointed to a person on the photo.

"That would be me." A voice said behind us. We quickly spun around.

"Deadlox, it's been a while, how have you been? This is crystal and kit, they're herobrine's daughters, girls this is deadlox, he is one of the former members of team crafted" sky explained "so did you come to make skylox official or what?"

We all laughed (we had skylox jokes even in the neather).

"Nah, I just came to see what you were up to" deadlox chuckled "had to make sure you didn't burn down the kingdom"

"Ok, well girls you better be headed home before your dad starts to worry" sky said.

Kit and I teleported home then went up to our room (we share a room since all the rooms are so big).

"Hey kit, I need to talk to you" I said as I shut the bedroom door "it's about what happened at school"

"Ok, shoot" kit said as she casted the removal spell so that she looked like her normal self.

"Well, your eyes, they changed, like mom's did" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback to when they were 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5year old kit's P.O.V (warning bad grammar ahead! Keep in mind she is 5)

Mommy and daddy and sissy and me went to da forest to show us their favorit hiddin spot, a pretty spring! Ohhh, there are prity flowers and birdies!

"Come along now, we are close", mommy sayd. It seem safe here, I even cot a buttyfly….. though mommy looked worried… her giant ears kept moving.

Daddy sayd she was just under da wether, what ever dat means, but then… something cam out of da bushes and hit mommy!

Daddy turned us see thru." Stay there! "He told us.

I looked back at mommy, she looked… scarier…. Than usual…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME OR MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER!" mommy's eyes changd and she changd in to a big fox with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 tails!

Then some bald guy wid a giant beard stomped through da bushes with a dimond bow and arrows and sayd "not until you leave my game you… you beast!"

Mommy let out a big rawr!

Mommy swung at the guy with one of her tails… but then… he tipped his arrow wid somethin,and shot at mommy again … right betwen the eyes…. Mommy fell owver and startd to disaper. We ran up to mommy. Daddy was holdng her in his arms. Litle wite squares wer flotng arond her, den she started glowing red… I've seen dis before … it's like when daddy kill an aminal….

"Nnn…" she studdered...

She den looked over at us … "I... l-love ... you…. "

Then, she disappeared…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flash back brought to you by my bff whom I have based kawii kitsune off of~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal's P.O.V

"I wish mom where still here, I miss her so much. I wish notch hadn't killed her, I hate him so much!" kit said. We had found out from our dad that the man who killed our mother was our uncle notch. That's why we started to grief. Because we were rebelling against notch and showing him that we are a threat to be reckoned with.

~~~~~~~~~~~time skip brought to you by Kaykay221335 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were hanging out at sky's castle after school. Jin had asked to talk to me in private.

"Ok, Jin, what's up?" I said.

"Well you remember that egg that you grabbed back at the squid base?" Jin asked "has it hatched yet?"

"No, not yet, why?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well it should have hatched by now by my calculations. But I think that the egg is not going to make it." Jin said sadly "most squid eggs hatch within a week or two of being laid and it has been over two weeks"

"What! So you are saying it's going to die!" I said, shocked.

"Well I have a solution, I have an experiment that I have been trying and it has worked on other water dwelling mobs. I want to try to turn the egg into an anthropomorphic squid girl." Jin explained "I did it with a guardian and got some good results, she was a little mean though, since she was a guardian."

"Ok, but I have to be there to make sure that sky doesn't just up and kill her since she is a squid" I handed my squid egg to Jin. He and I walked down into his lab. He placed the egg into a bio tube.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mgcl tm skp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~2 months later~

Jin and I were down in the lab. We were the only ones in the castle since sky was on the other side of the kingdom and Deadlox had gone back home. Kit was at home drawing.

"Squidy's condition has been improving. She should be waking up soon." Jin said. The experiments have been going pretty well. I had decided that I would name her squidy since she's a squid girl.

"Well let's get some sodas from the fridge, I am a little parched" I said. We walked upstairs and grabbed some sodas then headed back to the lab.

"Jin, we have a problem," I said.

"Oh no," Jin said. Squidy was not in her bio tube.

"Where did squidy go!" I shouted. We searched the entire lab but we could not find her.

"JIN!" we heard sky yell from upstairs.

"Shit, I think I found her" I said.

Jin and I raced upstairs.

"Why is there pink squid ink everywhere?" sky said.

"Umm, speaking of that, have you seen a, pink blob around?" I said.

"Pink blob?" sky had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yea, a pink blob about..." Jin covered my mouth.

"Umm. Never mind" Jin said.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" sky said. I blew fire onto Jin's hand.

"Ow, since when do blow fire?" Jin said.

"Since just now" I giggled. Jin and I looked up behind sky. We saw a pink squid girl using her hair-like tentacles to suspend herself off the ground. It was squidy. Jin's and my eyes widened. Squidy made a quite happy bubbling sound.

"What are you guy's looking at?" Sky said. He turned around and saw Squidy.

"Blilililila!" Squidy screamed and fell on top of sky. Squidy jumped off of sky as

Sky pulled out a butter sword and she hid behind Jin and I. I held sky back with my telepathic force to hold him back.

"Sky don't you dare hurt Squidy. She was abandoned by the squids when Jin, kit, and I rescued her from being killed" I said "Jin has been helping me take care of her"

Jin nodded. Squidy was hanging on the ceiling behind us.

"Can you put me down now?" sky said.

"As long as you don't hurt Squidy." I sternly said. A white streak of light came off my eyes.

"Ok fine." Sky said. I put him down onto the floor.

"so that's why you two have been spending so much time in the lab" sky said.

"ok, squidy, you can stop clinging to my back now" Jin said. We all laughed.

* * *

hey guy's sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter i have been super busy at school. XD. but please tell me what you think of the story. see you later flames!

ps. trying out a new sign off. what do yo think?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Girls, can you come here for a second there is someone I want you to meet" our dad was calling us from downstairs. We raced down the stairs. I tripped and went tumbling down the stairs. I could hear kit giggling.

"Not very graceful are you crystal?" kit smirked.

"Oh shut up" I laughed as I stood up and brushed myself off "You're lucky we're both already dead, or else I would kill you." We walked up to our dad, who was still laughing.

"Ok girls, this is enderlox, he is one of my associates" my dad explained "you might now him as Deadlox"

Our eyes widened.

"Deadlox, you never told us you were part enderdragon!" kit said.

"Yea, sorry about that, sky and I had some important business to take care of" Deadlox explained "so do you girls want to go flying around the neather?"

"Hell yea! Let's do this" we exclaimed. We raced outside and lifted off.

I sighed heavily. We had flown for over 2 hours. Kit and I passed out on the couch in the living room and enderlox sat in one of the recliners. We were all laughing as herobrine walked in.

"So I'm guessing you are all too tired to go griefing?" herobrine said.

"'dad, we could grief in our sleep!" kit joked. We all laughed.

"Well kit, we actually better go grief. We don't what notch to think that we have gone soft." I said "hey enderlox, why don't you join us?"

"Sure" enderlox said. We grabbed or stuff and teleported to the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We teleported home.

"That was fun!" I said.

"Yea! And look at all the loot we got!" kit said.

"Man, I haven't griefed in a long time, that was awesome!" enderlox said.

"So, who want's ramen?" I said.

"Me! But I make the eggs, you always over do them." Kit joked.

"Oh come on, just because I like the yoke hard." I laughed

"More like burnt!" kit laughed. We all were laughing.

"Ok so I can cook eggs, fight me!" I laughed.

"Well I better head back to sky's castle" Deadlox said "sky and I have to go to a meeting in the end"

"Ok, see you next time Deadlox" kit and I waved as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LE MAJICAL CAPS LOCK TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit and I were looking through the royal library.

"Crystal, look what I found!" kit yelled. I ran over to her.

"Whoa," I exclaimed. Kit was holding two books. One was written in Japanese and the other was on teleportation. We brought the books back to our room. I looked at the clock.

"Oh shit! Kit we need to get to school!" I yelled. We grabbed our backpacks and rushed to school.

*RrrrrrING*

Just as we sat down at our desks the bell rung. Kit and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just in time girls. So glad you could join us." Mrs. Alex said.

"Sorry Mrs. Alex" kit and I said in unison.

"Next time try to get here on time" Mrs. Alex said as she walked up to the board and started.

~after school~

Kit and I were walking towards the woods.  
"Where do you two think you're going" a voice said behind us. We spun around. It was Mensuinu.

"What do you want?" kit said.

"Well, there is one problem, no one has ever seen you here before, and well…" Mensuinu paused "we don't like outsiders here"

Suddenly, her group pounced on us. The punched and kicked us. Kit's eyes changed. She suddenly grew a fox tail. She grew larger and larger until she towered over the trees.

"Oh no, now you've done it." I said.

"w-what in the world?!" Mensuinu said.

"This is why we were homeschooled, when she gets angry, this happens" I said "yea, you're screwed"

Kit let out a loud roar that shook the ground. I backed up into the forest.

Kit swiped her paw at Mensuinu and picked her up.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Mensuinu screamed. Kit threw her in the air and caught her in her jaw then threw her off into the distance. The rest of Mensuinu's group had run away. Kit began to shrink and she turned back to normal and passed out. I picked her up and teleported home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le magical Attack on Titan time skip~~~~~~~~~

Kit moaned as she woke up.

"What happened?" kit said.

"You went nine tails form kit, and you threw mensuinu into the next week" I said.

"Whoa, I can't believe I did that," kit said.

"hey girls, can you come down stairs for a second?" our dad yelled.

We raced downstairs. Our dad and sky were sitting on the couch.

"Girls, sky needs to talk to you" our dad said "I need to head out to an important meeting so I'll be heading out"

"Bye dad" kit said.

Our dad teleported away.

"ok girls, guess what landed in my pool." Sky said.

Kit and I looked at each other then back at sky.

"w-what fell in your pool?" kit stuttered.

"Well, a girl fell in my pool. She was very traumatized." Sky said.

Kit's and my eyes widened.

"Who was it?" kit said.

"She said her name was Mensuinu." Sky said "Isn't she the same girl from the beginning of the year?"

Kit and I nodded in unison.

Sky sighed, "Well she was pretty shaken up, and she kept on mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over."

"Whoa," I said.

Kit was trying not to smile.

"Well I need to go, I have a meeting in the end that I need to attend. I will see you girls tomorrow"

"Bye sky!" kit said as sky walked out.

"Oh my god kit, you threw her far, sky's castle is all the way on the other side of the kingdom!" I said.

"I'm surprised I can even throw her that far" kit laughed.

"So, you want to go watch some anime?" I asked.

"Oh hell yea!" kit said and we raced upstairs.

* * *

hey guys, sorry i have been taking so long to post. we have had a lot of tests at school and i have been really busy lately. feel free to comment and i will see you fires later.

(trying a new outro, what do you think?)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Whoa, crystal, come look at this" kit said. We were in our rooms reading the two books we had found in the royal library the other day. kit had done some translating in one of the books. it was in a language called "japanese"

"It says here that we can teleport between dimensions!" kit said.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" I said

"There's a dimension marked in here, it's called 'Okami'" kit explained.

"Whoa, what's our dimension called?" I asked.

"It's called 'Minecraft'" kit explained.

"Well, why don't we try to go to the Okami dimension?" I suggested.

"It says here that we need amulets to travel between dimensions, or else we won't be able to get back" kit said.

"Well, what about our amulets that mom gave us when we were little? Can we use those?" I asked.

"We can, but we need to lengthen the strings though, they are a little small" kit said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le magical time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ready kit?" I said. We had put the new strings on the amulets and were now wearing them. We had checked the book for facts about the dimension. We found out that the women wear kimonos. I has a red kimono with a flame pattern on the bottom and kit has a crimson kimono with nine red tails on it.

"Yup, let's do this." Kit said and we teleported.

We appeared under a giant tree.

"Well, were here," kit said "hey, look a path, let's see where it goes.

We followed the path until we reached a small town.

"Whoa, this is so cool! I've never seen so many cherry trees in one place" kit said.

"I know! It's so peaceful here." I said.

We walked to the house that was marked on the map and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door.

"Welcome to the temple, how may I help you?" the woman said.

"Well, our mother had this book and she marked this house on the map, we think she may have lived here before" kit said.

"Well, what was your mother's name?" the woman said.

"Akuma brine" I said.

The woman was laughing.

"What so funny?" kit said.

"well, that's my name" the woman said.

"Wait, are you our mom?!" kit said.

"well, is your father's name herobrine?" akuma asked.

"you are our mom!" I said.

kit and I hugged her.

"we've missed you so much, we thought you were dead!" kit said.

akuma laughed.

"I missed you to girls. please, come in."

our mother led us to her room out behind the temple.

"now girls, i know i have some explaining to do. i'll make some tea first." akuma said.

she put a pot in a small fire.

"Ok, well i better start explaining" akuma said.

*Flash back*

Akuma's P.O.V

"I….Love…You" I said.

I woke up in my bed back in my own dimension.

"Dam you notch, why can't you just leave well enough alone" I hissed.

A little girl ran into my room.

"Akuma! You're back!" she said

"Hey, Imoto" I said.

"I thought you were in the Minecraft dimension. What happened onii-san? Imoto said.

"This man named notch shot me with a poison-tipped arrow that sent me back.' I sighed.

"Why don't you go back?" Imoto asked.

"I have to make an anti-poison to get back. Unfortunately, I need ingredients from Minecraftia to get back." I said.

"Oh, sorry onii-chan." Imoto hugged me.

*flash back end*

Crystal's P.O.V

"So that's why I've been here all this time." Akuma said.

"Mom, we can make the anti-poison for you." Kit said.

"Yea just tell us the ingredients we need and we'll make it!" I said.

Mom gave us a list of ingredients.

"We'll be back before you know it." I said.

We teleported back to Minecraftia. We were at the cherry tree behind the school.

"Ok, so we need an enderdragon scale, neather quarts, and glow stone dust." I said.

"Ok, how are we going to get an enderdragon scale?" kit asked.

"Well we could ask Deadlox to get it for us." I suggested.

"Ok I'll talk to Deadlox, you get the neather quarts and the glow stone dust" kit said.

"Ok will do, after you get the scale meet me at the cherry tree behind the school." I said then I teleported to the neather.

I flew up to the top of the neather and gathered some glow stone dust and put it in my inventory.

"Ok now I need the neather quarts" I said.

I floated down and scanned the ground. Finally, I spotted some neather quarts ore.

"Ok, I think I have a pick in my inventory" I said.

I searched my inventory till I found a pick.

"Ah ha! Found it." I said.

I pulled out my pickax and started to mine the ore until it broke.

"Ok, let's see if kit has the scale yet" I teleported to the cherry tree behind the school.

"Hey, what took you so long?" kit said.

"Well, time moves differently in the neather, you know that." I said.

"Ok, let's go get back to mom" kit said.

We teleported back to the Okami dimension and ran back to the temple.

"Mom, we got the ingredients!" I said and we gave her the ingredients.

"Good job girls! Now let me get my mortar and pestle." our mother, Akuma, said.

She started to grind the ingredients until they were combined. Then she pulled out a small pot and went outside. She came back with the pot filled with water and she put it over a small fire. The water started to boil and she slowly poured in the powder into the water.

"Could you please pass me that spoon over there please?" our mother asked.

I handed her the spoon and she stirred the mixture.

"Ok, it's ready" our mother pulled out a bottle and filed it with some of the mixture in the pot.

"Now I need to just let this cool for a while," she placed the bottle on a shelf and placed the pot outside.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The door swung open.

"Onii-chan!" Imoto ran up to our mother and hugged her.

"Imoto, these are my daughters, crystal and kitsune" Akuma said

"Hi!" Imoto said.

"Now Imoto, I have an important job for you," our mom said.

"Yes Onii-chan?" Imoto said with a smile.

"I need you to take over for me as head priestess. Can you do that for me?" Akuma said.

"Onii-chan, are you leaving?" Imoto was on the brink of crying.

"Yes, but I will come and visit, ok." Akuma hugged Imoto "I'm going back to Minecraft but I will come and visit. I promise."

Imoto started to cry.

"Stay strong for me Imoto," Akuma said in a soft voice.

"Ok, I promise Onii-chan, I will stay strong, I will" Imoto wiped her eyes

"Now, you remember that kimono I gave you for your birthday, why don't you go put that on." Akuma said.

Imoto nodded and ran out the door.

"Now girls, don't lose you amulets when you're in another dimension, if you have your amulet off for too long you will slowly start to have flowers grow on your body, starting with your head. If you wait too long to put your amulet back on, you will transform into a flower permanently, and you won't be able to change back." Our mother warned "now the anti-poison should be cooled by now"

Our mother grabbed the bottle back off the shelf, opened it, and drank it. A weird purple light swirled around her and she floated in the air for a second then slowly drifted back down.

"Ok, let's go home" we grabbed our mother's hand and teleported back to Minecraft.


End file.
